


roof-top birthday

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, do they do it on the roof? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: Kazunari, Misumi, and a midnight rendezvous.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	roof-top birthday

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAZU!!!!!!! IM SO HAPPY YOU GOT TIDDY RIGHTS!!

" – azu."

Kazunari presses his face further into his pillow.

"Kazu~" A hand shakes Kazunari's shoulder. "Kazu, wake up."

Kazunari reluctantly blinks his eyes open. His initial annoyance quickly melts away at the sight of Misumi in front of him, the corners of his eyes crinkled upward. Misumi's grin widens.

"Happy birthday, Kazu!" Misumi quietly cheers. "I have a surprise for you~"

Kazunari briefly glances at Muku, still sound asleep in his bed. Misumi taps on Kazunari's cheek, bringing Kazunari's attention back to him.

"Don't worry about Muku, Kazu!" Misumi tells him. "Your surprise is outside, anyway."

"Outside?" Kazunari mutters, but Misumi is already pushing the blanket off Kazunari's body before swiftly scooping Kazunari up into his arms. Kazunari swallows down a yelp as Misumi jumps down from the bed and to the windowsill, then simply hides his face in Misumi's shoulder as Misumi hops outside from there. He can feel the wind rush past them, but he has no desire to see the path that Misumi's actually taking.

"Kazu," Misumi says, when they come to a stop. "We're here!"

Kazunari slowly removes his face from Misumi's shoulder. The first thing he sees is the night sky, impossibly covered with stars above them. The second thing he sees, when he turns his head downward, is the roof. The small section Misumi stands on is covered in a thick blanket and various pillows. At one corner sits a thermos and a plastic container of onigiri, with a letter tucked safely underneath. Misumi carefully places Kazunari down on the blanket before retrieving the letter, then shuffles a few times on his feet. "Does Kazu like it?" he asks, fiddling with the envelope between his fingers.

Kazunari blinks up at Misumi, his silhouette backed by the stars. "I love it, Sumi," he answers, then pats the space on the blanket next to him. "Sit with me?"

Misumi visibly perks up before plopping down next to him and shyly holding out the letter for Kazunari. "This is for you, Kazu," he says, as Kazunari takes the letter from his hands. "But you can't open it until later!"

Kazunari looks down at the envelope, his hands briefly tightening before he looks back up at Misumi with a smile. With a chuckle, Kazunari slides the envelope into Misumi's sweatshirt pocket. "I'll treasure it, Sumi. But I'm trusting you to keep it safe for me while we're up here, okay?"

Misumi stares at him, and Kazunari briefly wonders if he did something wrong. "Mm!" Misumi ultimately agrees. "I'll give it back to Kazu when we're inside~"

They munch their way through the onigiri quickly, gravitating closer as the minutes tick on. They take turns drinking tea from the thermos before lying down among the many pillows Misumi had brought outside. Vega, Deneb, and Altair twinkle brightly above them, and the crescent moon is high in the sky. Misumi's hand is warm in his.

"Kazu," Misumi eventually whispers, rolling into his space. "Your eyes are even prettier than the stars."

From anyone else, the line would sound cheesy, but Misumi speaks it like an indisputable truth, and Kazunari's heart stutters in the face of its sincerity.

Kazunari rolls onto his side, too, his nose nearly brushing Misumi's own. "And yours are brighter than the moon~" he replies, and hopes Misumi knows he means it.

Misumi giggles, then lifts his free hand to rest on Kazunari's cheek. He tilts his head forward to close the lone centimeter between them, rubbing his nose fondly against Kazunari's skin. His eyes flutter close. "Kazu's so good to me," he chimes, and Kazunari's breath halts in his throat.

"Sumi…" Kazunari murmurs. His own eyes fall closed as he leans in, a force not unlike gravity pulling him forward. And much like before, Misumi closes the remaining distance, capturing Kazunari's lips with his own.

For a few long moments, they simply breathe the same air, lips sliding together languidly as Kazunari lets the heat of Misumi's hand melt into his skin. Kazunari idly slips his tongue between Misumi's lips, and traces the bottoms of Misumi's teeth. Warmth blooms in Kazunari's gut as Misumi deepens the kiss, his mouth falling open to lick into Kazunari's.

Misumi's hand slides from his cheek to the back of his neck. Kazunari reaches out his own hands to pull Misumi closer.

Kazunari's cock is hard and more than a little obvious against Misumi's stomach by the time they pull apart. Misumi's pupils are shiny and wide, his own cock hard against Kazunari's hip.

"Kazu," Misumi breathes, then nudges their foreheads together. Kazunari's heart stutters in his chest once more. "Turn around for me?"

Kazunari exhales shakily. It's only now that Kazunari notices the humid August heat, damp and oppressive even in the cover of night. But Misumi's body heat is comforting, and rolling out of it makes Kazunari shiver.

Kazunari isn't cold for long, though, as Misumi's hands almost immediately land on his waistband, and a questioning hum leaves Misumi's throat. Kazunari hums back, then helps Misumi tug his clothes down enough to expose the tops of his thighs.

Kazunari gasps when his cock bobs out from his shorts. Behind him, he can hear Misumi pushing his own shorts downward, before reaching under one of the pillows by Kazunari's head.

"Sumi," Kazunari chides, as Misumi pulls out a bottle of lube. "Did you really bring that up here with you?"

Misumi only giggles in response. "I was told I should always be prepared!"

Kazunari rolls his eyes while Misumi flips open the cap. He hears the wet rasp of skin-on-skin, followed by a shaky sigh. Kazunari exhales as Misumi presses closer, one of his hands snaking under Kazunari's waist. The tip of Misumi's cock feels wet against the skin of his thigh.

Misumi holds him gently as he pushes himself between Kazunari's legs, and Kazunari can't help but gasp at the feeling. Kazunari presses his thighs tighter together, and relishes in the groan Misumi lets out in response. Misumi thrusts between his thighs at an easy pace, while pressing kisses and bites to the nape of Kazunari's neck. Misumi's cock feels hot against his skin, and Kazunari readily recalls the feeling of Misumi sliding inside of him, instead, careful and overwhelming all at once. Kazunari moans at the thought, and idly rolls his hips back into Misumi's thrusts.

A set of fingers in his mouth interrupt him mid-moan, the digits pressing pointedly against his tongue. Kazunari whines at the feeling, then nearly chokes as the fingers press farther in. With another moan, he wraps his lips around them, sucking lightly. Misumi's other hand glides up to his chest, fingers pinching Kazunari's nipple through the fabric of his sleep shirt. Kazunari lets out another choked-out noise before sucking hard on the fingers in his mouth.

Kazunari whimpers when the fingers pull out and away. Misumi gently shushes him as he moves his hand downward, and unceremoniously wraps his spit-slicked fingers around Kazunari's cock. Kazunari mewls before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, his cheeks growing hot.

Misumi groans quietly. "Kazu's so good to me," he repeats, and Kazunari muffles another whimper. The tip of Misumi's cock brushes against Kazunari's balls. "You're so good, you're being so good for me."

Kazunari's breath hitches. The air around them is damp and overly warm, and it leaves Kazunari panting in Misumi's arms. He mewls again when Misumi picks up the pace, still whispering praises into Kazunari's ears, and Kazunari feels himself fall apart.

"Sumi – " Kazunari manages to warn, before letting out another moan as he comes. Misumi cups his hand over Kazunari's cock to catch the mess.

When Kazunari blinks himself back into awareness, the insides of his thighs are warm and wet and sticky. "Sumi," he rasps, and he sees Misumi's hand dart out to rummage under the pillows again. He pulls out a packet of tissues, and Kazunari can't help but laugh at the action.

"You really thought of everything," Kazunari mumbles, giggling as he slides his pajama shorts all the way off to clean the insides of his thighs.

"Let me help," Misumi insists, and Kazunari's thighs become sticky for an entirely different reason.

The two of them eventually lie back down again, warm and sated and shorts back in place. Kazunari rests his head on Misumi's shoulder, both of their eyes on the stars.

Kazunari shifts, and presses his face into Misumi's chest. "Thank you, Sumi," he murmurs, his eyes falling shut.

"No problem, Kazu," Misumi murmurs back. "Anything for you."

Bonus 1:

Misumi waits until Kazu's breathing evens out before picking him up off the blanket. He jumps down to the windowsill of Kazu's room, careful to keep Kazu's head still on his chest.

Kazu doesn't stir until Misumi tucks him into bed, his arm unconsciously reaching out to grip Misumi's sweatshirt.

Kazu's eyes blink open, and Misumi is momentarily distracted by their shine.

"Sumi," Kazu mumbles, his long fingers twisting themselves tighter in Misumi's sweatshirt. "I'm not dreaming, right? That surprise wasn't a dream?"

Misumi's eyes crinkle upward. "Not a dream," Misumi reassures, then belatedly pulls the letter out of his sweatshirt pocket. The envelope is full of creases, now, but the neatly written _Kazu <3 _is plain to see. Misumi places the letter next to Kazu on the pillow. "If this is still here when you wake up, that means this wasn't a dream, right?"

Kazu blinks once more before his fingers finally loosen. "That's true," Kazu mumbles then pulls his hand under the covers. "G'night, Sumi…"

"Good night, Kazu," Misumi replies, but Kazu's breathing has already evened out once more.

Bonus 2:

"Did anyone else hear weird noises from the roof last night?" Tenma asks while grabbing his breakfast from Omi. "It sounded like some large bird was scuffling around."

"Maybe it was a monster," Yuki deadpans.

Tenma pointedly scoffs. "It couldn't have been a m-monster, right? Right?"

"I doubt there were monsters," Tsumugi reassures over his cup of coffee. "Although, I did hear the same sounds, I think…"

Taichi swallows his bite of breakfast. "Did you hear anything, Misumi-san?"

Misumi brings his finger to his chin. "Nope!" he eventually says, popping the _p._

Meanwhile, Kazunari's face gradually grows redder and redder from where he stands frozen outside the kitchen.

"Miyoshi-san?" a voice says behind him, and Kazunari quickly whirls around. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Ah, um – "

"Are you sure it wasn't just you, Misumi?" Tenma questions. "You go up on the roof a lot, right?"

Misumi tilts his head. "But I was busy last night." Misumi turns to Kazunari, then, as if he already knew he was there. "Kazu!" he cheers, before running up to wrap him in his arms. "Happy birthday!"

Over Misumi's shoulder, Kazunari sees Tsuzuru staring at Kazunari's red face in horror. _You didn't,_ he mouths, looking scandalized.

Kazunari smiles bashfully, and doesn't deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: jea9yj


End file.
